Mother For My Daughter
by monster pink
Summary: Karena kesalahan di masa lalu, Baekhyun kini kehilangan istri tercintanya. Meninggalkan dia bersama satu orang putri kecilnya. Namun bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain, seolah mereka dipertemukan kembali. Baekhyun dan Tiffany. EXOSHIDAE FANFICTION, DLDR, no copas kay, RnR please : D


**monster pink**

**present**

**.**

**.**

**Mother For My Daughter**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Romance, Drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Tiffany Hwang as Tiffany/Miyoung, Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing as Lay, Sunny Lee as Sunny**

**Pairing : BaekFany, slight! LayFany**

**Warning : OOC, typos, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : Tiffany milik fanytastic, Baekhyun milik exotic, Sunny milik sunshiner, tapi cerita ini murni punyaku.**

**DO NOT BASH THE CHARA! NO FLAME! NO COPAST! DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

_**Kau adalah istriku yang paling sempurna, aku akui itu. Maaf karena sempat meragukanmu, aku sungguh sangat menyesal. Bisakah kau kembali? Menemaniku bersama malaikat kecil kita. Kembali, ku mohon.**_

.

.

_**~((Baekhyun &Tiffany))~**_

.

.

Mentari pagi menyusup masuk kedalam sebuah kamar kecil, membuat laki-laki yang sedang tertidur dikamar itu menggeliat pelan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu ditatapnya gadis kecil disampingnya. Dielusnya rambut panjang gadis itu. Gadis kecil begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Bibir plump nya, hidung bangirnya, eyesmile kita dia tersenyum, garis wajah gadis mungil ini sebagian besar adalah milik 'dia'. Tak lama air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

'_S__udah tiga tahun kau meninggalkanku'_ racaunya tak jelas pada siapa.

"Appa, kenapa menangis?" gadis kecil itu terbangun, dielusnya muka orang yang di panggil _appa_ olehnya.

"_G__wenchana__._" sang _appa_ beranjak dari tidurnya dan menggendong gadis kecil itu keluar kamar.

"Sunny, kau sudah besar kan? Mandi sendiri oke?" tanya sang _appa_ pada anak perempuannya yang bernama Sunny. Sunny mengangguk lalu berjinjit untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan beranjak menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari kamar mandi.

Langkahnya terhenti, ditatapnya foto yang menggantung di dinding ruang tengah rumahnya.

'_A__pa kabarmu?' _tanya laki-laki itu pada foto yang sedang ditatapnya.

'_A__ku baik-baik saja, tapi kau tertalu tega meninggalkanku dengan __Sunny__ berdua__ disini.__' _pria itu tersenyum miris pada foto itu, seolah dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang ada difoto itu.

'_I__ni hari pertama __Sunny __belajar di sekolah dasar, dan sudah tiga tahun kau meninggalkanku__.__'_ dia menundukkan kepalanya, entah sejak kapan dia suka menangis, setiap melihat foto itu, foto orang yang paling dicintai, orang yang seandainya tiga tahun lalu tidak dimintanya untuk pergi. Mungkin orang itu masih ada bersamanya sekarang, berdua menjaga buah hati mereka.

"_A__ppa_.." panggil Sunny, lelaki itu tidak menggubris panggilan anaknya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu berputar dikepalanya.."_appa….appa_.." anak itu menarik pelan ujung baju appanya.

"BAEKHYUUUN APPAAAA" teriak Sunny, _appa_nya yang bernama Baekhyun itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Kau mengagetkan _appa_." marahnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun menggendong anaknya yang selesai mandi.

"Ucapkan selamat pagi pada _u__mma_ mu." perintah Baekhyun pada Sunny yang ada digendongannya. Baekhyun menatap foto itu lagi, begitu juga Sunny.

"_A__nnyeong_ Youngie _omma_, apa kabar? Hari ini Sunny mau belajar di sekolah dasar." sapanya sambil tersenyum pada foto _omma_nya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh haru melihat tingkah lucu anaknya. "Sudah, kajja~ Sunny anak appa bisa ganti baju sendiri kan?" Baekhyun menurunkan Sunny dari gendongannya, Sunny berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Baekhyun memandang anaknya itu, dia tersenyum. Kalau bukan karena Sunny mungkin dia tidak ada semangat lagi untuk hidup. Sunny satu-satunya alasannya untuk hidup.

'_A__ku akan menjaga __Sunny __sebisa ku, dan aku tidak akan pernah membagi hati ini untuk orang lain__.__'_ ucap Baekhyun lagi pada foto orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

'_S__aranghae__.__' _

Setelah itu dia beranjak kedapur. Memasak makan pagi untuk Sunny dan dirinya. Sejak kematian Miyoung—istrinya, tentang kebenaran yang terjadi enam tahun lalu, dan sejak dia tahu kalau Sunny adalah anaknya dia memutuskan untuk hidup berdua dengan Sunny. Baekhyun sudah menutup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk orang lain. Dan tidak akan mengizinkan seorangpun menganggu hidupnya lagi, baik itu orang tuanya, tidak siapapun.

"_A__ppa_" panggil Sunny membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh melihat anaknya yang tingginya tidak lebih dari pinggangnya.

"_N__e_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lapar.." keluh Sunny,

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendudukkan Sunny di kursi meja makan, dan dengan cepat dia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Setelah selesai Baekhyun menyuapi Sunny dan bersiap-siap mengantar Sunny ke sekolahnya.

"_A__ppa_ kita tidak naik sepeda?" tanya Sunny saat mereka ingin berangkat, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menggandeng anaknya untuk berjalan menuju halte bus. Ya, tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang berlimpahan kekayaan sekarang. Bagi Baekhyun harta lah yang membuatnya dan Miyoung terpisah seperti ini. Harta membutakan semua orang.

.

.

_**~((Baekhyun &Tiffany))~**_

.

.

"_A__iggoo_, anak _omma_" puji wanita paruh baya pada anaknya yang sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada _omma_nya.

"Kenapa _omma_?" tanyanya, sambil memasang sepatu hak tinggi di kakinya. Kemudian berjalan anggun menemui _omma_nya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang." puji _omma_nya.

Gadis itu merengut. "Jadi selama ini aku jelek?" tanyanya lagi, _omma_nya tergelak pelan dan merapikan kerah pakaian anaknya.

"_A__nio_, _omma_ hanya tidak percaya saja kalau anak _omma__, _Tiffany Hwang, yang kemarin masih merengek sekarang akan mengurus perusahaan _appa_nya." jelas sang _omma_.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyium pipi _omma_nya. "Percaya padaku _omma_, aku ini lulus dengan nilai diatas rata-rata." bangganya pada _omma_nya. Lagi-lagi _omma_nya membalas dengan senyum, benar-benar merasa sangat bangga pada anak perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Taeyeonie…" teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah, kedua wantia itu tertawa. "Kajja, nanti _appa_mu ngamuk-ngamuk lag.i" wanita yang dipanggil Taeyeon itu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Anak _appa_ cantik sekali." lelaki paruh baya yang duduk dengan koran ditangannya takjub melihat anaknya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu memakai pakaian layaknya eksekutif muda, rambut coklat panjang bergelombangannya tergerai indah. Make up minimalis membuat wajahnya yang cantik bertambah sempurna.

"Selesai menggodaku?" tanya gadis itu. Kedua orang tuanya pun tertawa. Kemudian mereka memulai makan paginya. Hening, tidak ada yang bicara saat mereka makan.

"Kau berangkat dengan Lay?" tanya Taeyeon pada anak gadisnya itu. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat sebuah kunci ditangannya.

"Tidak boleh! Sudah berapa kali _omma_ bilang kau tidak boleh bawa mobil" teriak Taeyeon marah, sementara sang anak acauh tak acuh menanggapi kemarahan _omma_nya.

"Aku sudah 22 tahun _omma_." kesalnya, Taeyeon tidak berhenti mengoceh.

"Iya, dia sudah besar Taeyeonie biarkan saja." _appa_nya yang dari tadi hanya diam, ikut-ikutan membela anaknya. Sang _omma_ berdecak kesal.

"Tapi _yeobo_?.." pintanya memelas, namja berumur bernama Hwang Jongin itu mengangkat bahu tidak mau tahu.

"_O__mma_ aku pergi." gadis itu mencium pipi Taeyeon dan Jongin bergantian lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya sebelum Taeyeon menceramahinya lagi.

"Ne, bye _chagi_."

.

.

_**~((Baekhyun &Tiffany))~**_

.

.

Gadis itu menutup handphonenya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kemudian memfokuskan lagi pandangannya pada jalan. Melihat jalan yang sepi dia menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya secepat yang dia bisa. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Tanpa dia tahu, kalau ada dua orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan di dekatnya. Yang ternyata kedua orang itu adalah Baekhyun dan Sunny.

Sunny yang melihat ada mobil yang mendekat ke arahnya sontak memejamkan matanya, disusul suara teriakan lengking yang berasal darinya. "KYAAAA!"

Baekhyun yang melihat mobil itu mendekat padanya langsung memeluk Sunny dengan erat, melindungi anak semata wayangnya.

CKIIIT

Tiffany yang kaget menginjakkan remnya spontan. "_A__isssh__! _Sial!" umpat gadis itu kesal karena ada yang menganggu kesenangannya. Dia menghentikan mobilnya yang sedikit lagi nyaris menabrak tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya, berniat memarahi dua orang yang masih saling berpelukan di depan mobilnya itu.

Baekhyun yang menyadari ada orang lain yang berdiri didepannya melepas pelukannya pada Sunny. Ditatapnya orang yang berdiri didepannya. Baekhyun seketika terdiam, jantungnya seakan dicabut paksa dari tempatnya. Matanya fokus melihat orang didepannya, yang menatapnya dengan tampang kesal.

"_omma__?_….Miyoung?" ucap Sunny dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong ^^ aku bawain ff ExoShidae kali ini..couple nya BaekFany, ada yang sukaaaaa sama BaekFany? Pendek ya? Sengaja untuk ff kali ini mau aku buat pendek2 aja ..**

**Beri tanggapan yaaaaa~ **


End file.
